


Deathly Pale

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Billy Hargrove, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Billy Hargrove, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Jane gets sick and Billy's more than happy to take care of her.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Series: Bileven One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Deathly Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiedustxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Billy Hargrove & Max Mayfield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048851) by [LiteralTrashForBillyHargrove (strangeradventures)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/LiteralTrashForBillyHargrove), [strangeradventures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures). 



The rubber tires of Billy’s Camaro screech as he pulls into the car park of Hawkins High School, Billy takes no haste in jogging quickly inside. Now you may be wondering what happened to put him in this state of panic.

While he was working his shift at the community pool, he had gotten a call saying that Jane had thrown up in the middle of class and passed out. So, it’s no wonder that he’s worried about his girlfriend. Billy walks into the nurse’s office and cringes when he sees Jane.

Jane has the majority of her short brown hair covering her face. She’s curled up into a tight ball on the nurse’s bed. She looks awful and Billy is mentally kicking himself for not noticing that she was sick before he dropped her off this morning.

He thought that she was just tired because she’d stayed up all night talking to the others. He never even thought that she could’ve been up all night because she didn’t feel well. Billy kneels down by where Jane is laying.

“Hey, Princess.”

“Why are you here?” Jane tries to raise an eyebrow at her boyfriend but fails.

“They called me because you’re sick. I’m here to take you home.” He brushes some of her hair to the side, which has stuck to her face.

“You didn’t have to come; you were at work.” Jane says, her voice hoarse and her eyes dull with no light in them.

“Doesn’t matter. If Will hadn’t have told them to give me a call, they would’ve called Hopper and Joyce.” Billy points out, “Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling great?”

“I thought I could get through the day, I was wrong.” Jane admits.

“No fucking kidding.” Billy says, patting her knee as he stands up.

“I want to go home.” Jane sighs, trying to stand up.

Watching his girlfriend struggle to get to her feet and immediately start swaying, Billy easily sweeps her off her feet and carries her to his car. The ride home is mostly quiet since Jane said that her head was hurting. So, Billy keeps the radio down low.

* * *

Jane stares out the window with the wind blowing in her sweaty face, it feels nice, so she doesn’t complain. Billy helps her inside and carefully puts her down on the bathroom counter.

“Okay, I’ll run you a bath, shallow so you don’t drown yourself and I’ll get you some shit to help with all this, alright?” Billy tells her.

“Thanks.” Jane gives him a thankful look. She wishes she feels a hell of a lot better than this, because right now. She might as well just die or is she already dead and actually in hell? She just feels so, so sick. She can’t tell.

Jane feels limp as Billy starts undoing her black romper. Even though he’s seen her naked plenty of times she blushes and looks away from him.

“Hey, no need to be so shy baby. It’s nothing I’ve never seen before.” Billy shoots her a wink and Jane giggles, her embarrassment washing away. He’ll ask her if she wants anything to eat when she comes out. Billy’s sure that she’ll be back on her feet in no time if he makes hers a triple decker eggo extravaganza.

“Hey, baby girl.” Billy says when he hears the bathroom door open and turns around to face her. She still looks awful. Jane isn’t a pale girl her skin is slightly tanned, but she looks deathly pale. Looks pretty much like death in general if Billy’s being honest.

“Feeling any better?”

Jane shakes her head, before nearly falling over in an attempt to get back into the bathroom. Billy sighs when he hears her throwing up again. He decides to go to her instead of waiting for her to come back out and sits beside her, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her until the nausea passes.

Jane figures that if she keeps being sick and continues to feel as dizzy as she does then she should just stay where she is. Which is why the second she peels herself off the toilet, she curls up on the bathroom floor. The cold tiles pressing against her face.

“I’m staying here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Billy retorts, getting up and retrieving a bucket that he places by their bed before returning to Jane. Who’s curled up into a tight ball on the floor beside the toilet. Bending down again, Billy helps Jane up into a sitting position. Noticing as she immediately groans and buries her head into his shoulder.

“Are you in pain?” Billy asks.

“Everything hurts.” She cries softly.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Princess, don’t cry.” Billy starts as he manages to move her away from his broad shoulder. Her face is flushed a rosy red and stained with tears.

“Everything hurts and it’s really cold in here.” She whines. Billy sighs and pushes her hair away from her face that has once again stuck to her skin. He rests a hand against her burning forehead.

“It’s not cold, you’re burning up. You’ve got a fever, Jane.” Billy explains to her, she just nods and lets her head drop again. Wishing that she feels a whole lot better than this.

“Come on, baby. There’s a bucket in our room, you’re going to bed.” Billy tells her, before lifting her up and carrying her to their room, placing her down on the bed and shutting the curtains for her.

“There’s water and medicine here for you.” Billy hands her the pills and a glass, which she immediately recoils at seeing.

“You need these, baby girl. You’ll feel better, I promise.” Billy assures her, managing to coax her into taking them.

Honestly, Jane would do pretty much anything to avoid feeling as shitty as she does right now. She’s never been one for medicines and shit like that, but with how bad she’s feeling right now, she’ll try to put up with them for Billy.

Lying back down, she shivers and tries to cocoon herself into her duvet and just hide from the world, but Billy stops her.

“That won’t make you feel any better, Jane.” Billy informs her.

“But I’m freezing!” Jane whines.

“It’s just the fever.” Billy tells her, moving to search for the thinnest blanket he can find to satisfy her and not to make things worse.

“Don’t go.” Jane whispers to him.

“I’m coming back, don’t worry.” Billy replies, before heading to find that blanket for her and to run a cloth under the tap.

Returning to Jane, Billy winces when he sees her throwing up into the bucket and waits until she sets it down before heading over. He places a thin blanket over her shivering form before sitting down on the bed beside her, draping the cool cloth across her forehead.

“Can you stay with me?” Jane whispers.

“Yeah, I’ll stay. Get some sleep, baby girl. It’s okay.” Billy smooths a hand over her hair whilst letting her burrow into his side. He doesn’t mind cuddling with her whilst she’s feeling like shit. Whilst he’s always been pretty immune to getting sick, when he has it’s always hit hard, and he’s had no one.

No one to help him out, no one to get him shit, he’s had to do it all himself, even when he’s felt like he couldn’t move. Sometimes he’d just lie there and hope he’d make it until he was able to get up. There’s no way he’d leave Jane in that position. No way at all. If she needs anything, he’ll be here to get it for her. He would _never_ abandon her.

It takes an awfully long while, but eventually Billy manages to get Jane into an uneasy sleep. He just continues to sit there and either stroke her hair to calm her into sleep or holding a cold cloth to her forehead in an attempt to lower her temperature.

* * *

A few hours later Jane is forced from her sleep due to an awful dream. Where that day at Star court had gone much differently and Billy had died. Jane was covered in his blood and the Mind Flayer was still there.

It started to go for her before Jane finally breaks free of her awful fever dream. Jane leans over and holds her hair back as she vomits into the bucket again until the sickness passes before, she looks around.

She’s in her room, it’s cold and it’s night-time, judging by the darkness peeking out from underneath the curtains. Eying the water on the bedside cabinet, Jane moves her shaking hands to pour herself a glass to drink to try and get rid of the dryness in her throat.

Continuing to look around, Jane begins to panic. She thought that Billy was with her and she can’t see him anywhere. Maybe it was all just an awful fever dream and he was never there.

**_Perhaps he really is dead..._ **

Shivering even more, Jane forces herself out of bed, stumbling a little as she tries to get out of her room. It’s only when she enters the living room, she’s relieved. Finding Billy sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette while watching TV.

“Billy?” She whispers to him, her voice a bit hoarse.

“Jane, Baby, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” Billy puts his cigarette out in the ashtray and heads over to her.

“I woke up and you were gone. I-I thought... I thought you were dead.” Jane admits in a small voice.

“What do you mean?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I had a bad dream. It was about that night at the mall and I thought you were dead and that me thinking you were alive was just a fever dream.” Jane murmurs.

“It was just a dream Jane, this is real, I’m here. You’re not feeling great and you need to go back to bed.” Billy explains to her.

“Where did you go?”

“It got dark, I figured you’d sleep until morning, so I came out here.” He tells her, sighing a little, “Are you feeling any better?”

Jane whimpers and shakes her head.

“You should go back to bed and try to get some more sleep; it’ll do you good.” Billy suggests.

Jane nods and makes grabby hands at Billy. He’s more than happy to comply with her command and moves to pick her up and put her back to bed. Billy gets up for a moment to grab some more water for Jane.

“Do you want any eggos?”

Much to her dismay Jane shakes her head. “I don’t want to throw up again.”

“Fair enough.” Billy nods and leans forward to check her temperature. It’s still high, but it’s nowhere near as high as it was before and that’s good enough for Billy.

“If need anything Baby, just ask.” Billy tells her as he gets back into bed, startled a little when Jane immediately wraps her arms around him as best she can. Settling herself down on top of Billy’s chest, Jane hugs him tightly not wanting to let him go.

“Thanks for helping me today, you didn’t have to.”

“I did, you’re my girlfriend and I wouldn’t make you suffer on your own like this, it’s my job to take care of you, Jane.” Billy starts to rub her back in a soothing manner.

“Thanks anyway, for being here for me. I didn’t think I did, but I really needed you today, Billy.” Jane admits as she tries to return to sleep.

“It’s alright.” Billy strokes a hand over her hair.

“Will you stay with me until I wake up?” Jane requests, looking up at Billy with her dark innocent doe eyes. Not wanting to wake up like she did and think that her boyfriend is dead and gone. 

_That she’s all alone..._

“Of course, Princess. I won’t leave you; I promise.” Billy promises her.

“I love you.” Jane whispers before lazily clinging onto him, trying to drift off to a somewhat peaceful rest.

“I love you too. Just get some sleep and you’ll feel much better, sweetheart.” Billy assures her and kisses her forehead. “It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
